After The Moment
by KrrissyD
Summary: Joey surprises Pacey with some news that will change their lives
1. Default Chapter

It was a cool fall sunday in Capeside. Joey dreaded the thought of leaving for the city. Their weekends in Capeside seemed to fly by all too quickly. She awaited Pacey's return from the Icehouse, her hands shaking from the news she had in store for him. How would he react? It was so soon. Yet, through all of her worrying she couldn't help but smile. Pacey finally arrived, entering the house with a sigh.  
"The thought of the drive home tonight is enough to make a guy wanna kill himself," he groaned, plopping down on the couch. Joey approached, plopping down beside him.  
"I think we should stay until Tuesday," she told him. "I have two of my books here with me, and I have plenty of time for the others," she explained, refering to all of the editing she had to do.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that she was, but asking out of politeness.  
"Yeah," she answered. "I'll call the publishing house later on. It'll be fine." Pacey smiled.  
"Ah, that would be great," he said, exhailing a sigh of relief. He took in his happiness for a moment, then turned and studied her. "What is it?" he asked, sensing that something was off.  
"We... need to talk," she told him. He sat up more on the couch.  
"About?"  
"Pace, ya know how sometimes things happen, things that you don't expect to happen quite so soon? I mean, things that you may have tried to prevent but then they happen," she rambeled. "And they can be wonderful things, but-"  
"Jo, is there a point to all of this rambeling?"  
"I have something to tell you. And you may be kind of upset that I didn't include you in the process."  
"Jo, for once in my life I have no clue what subtext you are using, I am completely and utterly lost."  
"For days I have known that something was, well, different, and today- "  
"With us?" he asked.  
"No, Pacey-"  
"Jo, just spit it out."  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. He looked at her, stunned.  
"You're... what?" he asked, with a slight hint of terror in his voice.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"But-"  
"I took the test today. I guess it's true what they say, nothing is ever full proof," she told him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"For the same reason I didn't tell you in high school, I wanted to know for sure firs-"  
"Woah! What?! In high school! You thought we were pregnant in high school?!" he exclaimed. "And you never told me?!"  
"Like I said, "I didn't know for sure," she told him again.  
"When?"  
"The time you went on that fishing trip with your dad, or whatever it was."  
"Are you kidding me? I would have freaked if I-"  
"Exactly. But it turned out that I wasn't then... But this time, I am Pace." She put her hands up to her face, nervously stroking her hair behind her ears. "God, I'm not ready to have a baby."  
"Jo," he said softly, moving closer to her. "Is it that you don't want to have a baby? Or that you're just scared to?"  
"It's just going to change our whole life. I mean, seriously, Pacey. Do you think we're ready?"  
"Do you want this baby?"  
She looked down at her stomach, then up into his eyes. "How could I not?" she asked.  
"Then, we're ready," he told her. A sudden elated smile came over her, directly after the same smile appeared on his face.  
"Ahh," she cried out in happiness, as they wrapped themselves into one.  
"I love you, Jo," he told her, stroking her hair. "And it's gonna be fine."  
  
"What am I gonna do, Dougie?!" Pacey exclaimed, on the phone with his brother. He was speaking softly, but harshly, making sure that Joey could not hear him. She was in the other room taking a shower. "I have a hard enough convincing myself that I can take care of myself!"  
"You're gonna be fine," Doug assured him. "You've always been great with kids, Pacey."  
"Yeah, other people's kids. When I could send them home to their mothers before they got sick of me, but this kid will be stuck with me."  
"You're gonna be a great father Pacey," Pacey heard Jack call out to him from the background.  
"How's Joey doing with this?" Doug asked.  
"She's freaked out, but I think she's happy," Pacey replied. Pacey paused, then added, "Just promise me this one thing," he told his brother, "Promise me that my children will not end up like the no-neck monsters." Doug began to laugh hyserically.  
"I can't promis you that, Pacey," he told his brother. "It's a Witter thing. Most of us were hellions as children... some of us still are." 


	2. Homecoming

Nine months later a very pregnant Josephine Witter entered The Potter B&B. Bessie gasped at the sight of her sister. "No way is that my little sister!" she exclaimed.  
"I know, I know, I'm enormous," Joey told her, Pacey entering behind her. His arms were filled with luggage. "Tell me again why we're doing this. Remember what happened the last time someone in our family went into labor?"  
"I want you to have the baby here with us, Jo. The B&B is closed down for the next two weeks," Bessie continued. "We-"  
"Yeah, and what a great way to spend your vacation," Jo interupted her, "Watching your little sister consume peanut butter and banana sandwiches by the loaf."  
"Will you stop, it's gonna be great. And you're old room is waiting for ya." Pacey proceeded into the bedroom to drop off the luggage. "How's he doing?" Bessie asked, in regards to Jo's exhausted husband.  
"He's been wonderful, of course," she smiled. "He's been getting up at like 3 A.M. every morning to relieve me of any cravings that come my way, and trust me, there have been some interesting one's. I have no doubt that he is going to be a great father. It's me I'm worried about."  
"Joey, you're gonna be a great mom," her sister assured her, wrapping her arm around her. Moments later Alexander came running into the B&B. "Aunt Jo!" he exclaimed, running to her. Bessie let go of Joey, allowing Alexander to attempt to wrap his arms all the way around her waist. She barely recognized him, he had grown up so much in the past few months. "How are you?" he asked.  
"I'm great," Joey told him, a big smile on her face.  
"Where's Pacey?" he asked.  
"In my old room," she told him.  
"i'm gonna go say hi, then I'm off to Lilly's, okay?" He turned to Bessie.  
"Okay," she answered, throwing a glance Joey's way. Joey grinned. At that moment she felt the overwhelming comfort of home. 


End file.
